rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky and Bullwinkle and the Tales of Arabian Legends
Ming-Huaxing and Bei-Shanying's immortal witches cousins Zhang-Ye-Qi and Zhen-Kuai-Lin were been kidnapped by the three evil Sirems, so Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends and Huaxing, Shanying and Friends and saves them from the trio with the help of a demi-genie named Shalyarah and an angha named Miss Marcela Cardenald. Plot Once upon a time in Minesota, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley, Nell and their good witches Huaxing, Shanying, their cousins Zhang-Ye-Qi and Zhen-Kuai-Lin, Hawazaki, Pinyin, Ddureiyo and Nei'er tells the story about Turkey, 1819, was a demi-genie named Shalyarah and she saves two young children from three evil Sirens (Marbely, Garzibon and Sheykiq aliases the Sirems) whose brainwashing peoples and animals including aliens like Rocky and Bullwinkle's friends Gidney and Cloyd so they told them and their friends that the Sirems have take over the United Arab Emirates and hypnotizes the presidents, occupations and peoples but Rocky has an idea so he, Bullwinkle and the gang to go get Karen Sympathy and Penny Peterson to go with them and then they can get them and the immortal heroes came to help Miss Marcela Cardenal and her best friend Shalyarah to stop Marbely, Garzibon and Sheykiq after Huaxing, Shanying and Friends has tell finished to tell the story about 1819 in Turkey. Meanwhile, Rocky, Bullwinkle Karen and their friends have to see Marcela Cardenald who can help them to find her best friends and warns her because the Sirems are gonna to kidnaps Zhang-Ye-Qi and Zhen-Kuai-Lin after they've killed Sherman's parents before he adopted Mr. Peabody and then she takes him to one of the New York buildings and Mr. Peabody has find Sherman and adopted him as his son. Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun, their cousins, Hawazaki, PinYin, YungKoi-Po, Dodureiyo and Nei'er told Marcela that the Sirems use their powers like flying, swimming, hypnotism/brainwashing, mind control, shapeshifting, singing and dancing and they were banished inside a carving furniture. Suddenly, Marbley, Garzibon and Sheykiq in their serpent-like dinosaur creature came to traps Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends and told them that they want to kidnaps Zhang-Ye-Qi and Zhen-Kuai-Lin, but Gidney and Cloyd came and they told the three sirens that they cannot do that. But the Sirems won't cause they can do that, so they began to kidnaps Zhang-Ye-Qi and Zhen-Kuai-Lin and they left them and returning to their lair. After that the Sirem have kidnaps the witches cousins, Huaxing, Shanying and Friends free Rocky, Bullwinkle and Friends with the help of Gidney and Cloyd and told them that the Sirems have kidnaps Zhang-Ye-Qi and Zhen-Kuai-Lin and then they take them to the lair. But Karen and Penny came to see Rocky and Bullwinkle and the gang and told them that they can help them to help Shalyara who was turning into a genie and traps inside a magic lamp. The gang started to search for Marcela's best friend and then they saw a bright gold magic lamp on the Category:Movies Category:Animated films